Crimson Roses: Intro
by Kai Yuryuu
Summary: The main charater in this story is a taboo female named Kai Yuryuu. This intro tells about her past, before we can get to the good part where she meets the Sanzo Group.


Dream

In the sapphire night, a woman with long brown hair holds her child close as the villagers, armed with torches, pix axes, axes, and guns, near them. It begins to rain, the mother holds her daughter close and shouts to the villagers, voice unheard. A villager with an axe approaches the mother and child, he swigs his axe, blood falls to the ground. The woman's eyes widen, her lover, stands in the way of the attack, his back bleeding from the gash. The father, facing his wife and child, speaks, the word "run" falls from his lips. Crying, the mother picks up her daughter and runs into the forest. The villagers move to run after her, but are stopped by the father. He reaches up, taking off his earring which was his power limiter, the villagers cry out and fight against the demonic father.

Still running through the forest the mother hears the death cry of her lover, she stops, setting down her child and looking back to where she came. She falls to her knees and begins to cry. The child, only six years of age, tugs on her mothers shirt whining. Before turning to her child the mother wipes the tears from her face, then turns, hushing her daughter. The mother gently pushes the wet crimson hair from her daughters face, staring deep into her red unknowing eyes, then embraces her daughter, staying that way till the rain stops falling.

Wild crimson roses grow deep within the forest. The bushes rustle, and the daughter, now seven, steps out gazing at the roses. With a smile on her face she picks one, pricking her finger from the roses thorns. She winces putting her finger to her mouth and sucking away the salty blood. She then picks another rose, careful not to prick her finger again with a thorn. After picking seven roses, the child with reds hair and red eyes runs deeper into the forest, stopping in front of a small wooden hut. She pushes the door open, running inside with a smile. The mother gets up from sitting on the floor and greets her child. With a smile as bright as the sun, the daughter holds the crimson roses out to her mother. The mother smiles softly, taking the roses in her hand. Something hit's the side of the wooden hut, making mother and daughter jump with surprise. The hit repeats itself, this time breaking through the frail wood wall. The mother pushes her daughter into a basket, throwing ragged sheets over her, so she is not seen, with a harsh whisper she says, "stay." From the broken wall, two demons emerge, their eyes clouded, blood drying on their hands. The mother screams knowing the demons have lost their sanity. The child, hidden under sheets, suppresses a cry and shuts her eyes tightly when the demons strike at her mother. She stayed that way, hearing gruesome noises and cries from her mother, she covers her ears. Hours pass, still she sits under the sheets, tears falling uncontrollably, a lost feeling within her heart. Finally, she moves the sheets and slowly crawls out from her hiding place. Blood, her mother was covered in blood. She runs to her mother screaming, shaking her mother on the shoulders to wake her. The mother opens her eyes slightly, she speaks, her voice starting to fade.

"My child, sweet Yuryuu, do not be afraid…live, you must live…for your father, and for me…be strong…my daughter…" with her last breath she says, " I love you," then leaves the world of the living. Yuryuu, the child, stares hopelessly at her lifeless mother, her mothers blood drying on her hands. Yuryuu screams, thunder crashes, the scene fades.

Breathing heavily, a young lady of twenty-one sits up in her bed. Her crimson hair falls in her face, she brushes it away showing her crimson eyes. She was the child, the little girl in her dream, Yuryuu, the half-breed. Her crimson hair and eyes are a symbol of the half-breed, taboo, a constant reminder to her, of her demon fathers sacrifice, her human mothers death, and their forbidden love the villages wouldn't except.


End file.
